I Have No Life So I Wrote This Spud the Scarecrow
by BobTheBuildersGirl68
Summary: This is a Bob the Builder and other Odd peeps story! MWAHAHA I am iNsAnE so Beware! PLEASE FLAME! They make me Happy! NO PLOT!
1. The Scary Thingy!

This is BobTheBuildersGirl68 story of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
  
BOB THE BUILDER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bob The Builder or any of the other Bob The Builder Characters!  
  
"Bob!" Yelled Spud as he ran into Bob's house. "Where are you Bob?"  
  
"I'm in here Spud!" Bob exclaimed from the study.  
  
The Scarecrow walked to the study to find Bob The Builder lounging on the psychiatric sofa.  
  
"What can I do for you Spud?" Bob asked.  
  
"Nothing just wanted to chill with my Homie Dawg Bob!" Spud said trying to be the Hip Young Scarecrow he was on the inside.  
  
"What the? What's gotten into you Spud?" Bob yelled. Bob picked up a ink blot and showed it to Spud "What do you see?"  
  
"I see...Bob in a bathtub" Spud said.  
  
"AHHHHH!"Bob screamed and ran out the door.  
  
"Gets 'em every time!" 


	2. The Crew

The continuance of:  
This is BobTheBuildersGirl68 version of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
Bob The Builder  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! BOB WHY????!!! SPUD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE CREATED YOU???!!! WHY O WHY O WHY!!!!!  
  
Because Bob has ran away from the set, Spud has taken over  
  
"Cue New Theme Song" Said the director Joel to Kailee who was the music person thingy.  
  
"Sure thing, Sexy" She said winking at the director.  
  
He smiled, his unbelievably adorable smile, at her. He was clearly used to hearing it by now, after all they were in love.  
  
The music began to play with the original tune of the Bob the Builder theme only with different words.  
  
"Spud the Scarecrow, Can he scare it. Spud the Scarecrow, Yes he can. Spud likes to make Farmer Pickles mad, not really but this song needs to be long, He is such a lazy pile of hay, his carrot nose just cannot stay! Spud the Scarecrow, Can he scare it. Spud the Scarecrow, Yes he can. Spud likes to torment everyone, nobody likes him he's no fun. I understand why he has no friends; the weirdness and stupid ness never ends. Can he scare it?...Yea! Can he scare it? WE ALREADY ANSWERED THAT QUESTION! Spud the Scarecrow, Can he scare it. Spud the Scarecrow, Yes he can."  
  
The ratings dropped from 2,452 viewers to 5.  
  
The stage manager, Courtney, ran to Joel. "WE HAVE NO VIEWERS OUR SHOW SUCKS!"  
  
"Well, BobTheBuildersGirl68 is writing this not me! She has no reviewers so she's just writing it to be...weird? But then again her writing does suck!"  
  
"Yea! I can't stand her! I mean, she has no life! But she does have a sexy boyfriend and that's always a plus. If he looks anything like my boyfriend then she is one lucky girl. Actually, if her boyfriend is anything like mine she's lucky!" Kailee exclaimed from the sound booth.  
  
Joel grinned; clearly he liked being thought of as a great boyfriend, he was sure he was better then BobTheBuildersGirl68's Boyfriend anyway. He smirked as he thought of a mischievous plan, even more mischievous than Spud MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Will they continue their show? Is my boyfriend as good as Kailee's? What is Joel planning? Find out next time in the next action/horror/humor/romance/angst packed episode of:  
SPUD THE SCARECROW!  
A.K.A.  
This is BobTheBuildersGirl68 version of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
Bob The Builder 


	3. Completely pointless Chapter! Don't read...

Part 3 of:  
BobTheBuildersGirl68's version of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
Bob The Builder  
A.K.A.  
SPUD THE SCARECROW  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing but the Spud the Scarecrow song (not the melody) and the peeps of the crew (I don't really own them but they are people who are in my story and I am saying I own them so MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA)  
  
Also just as note, THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY POUINTLESS! I JUST FELT LIKE BEING WEIRD! THIS ENTIRE STORY HAS NO PLOT WHAT SO EVER SO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (And to my friends who are in this story, some of you will be MAJORLY out of character. They only character who is like a friend of mine is Kailee! Please tell me what you think about her and my friends who read this tell me if you think its like her. I just wanted to be weird today so don't pay any attention to it OK? DON'T KIL ME PLEASE!)  
  
Dramatic Voice in Background, "Last time on Spud the Scarecrow" A T.V. turns on and you watch.  
  
You watch two manly men wrestling in a ring. You hear two men speaking about the match.  
  
Man one says to the other guy, "Shawn Michaels is beating the CRAP out of Triple H"  
  
Man 2 replies, "I guess so J.R. but I'm sure Triple H will use his great..." The T.V. is switched off.  
  
"Sorry about that wrong channel" Said the Dramatic Voice in the Background. "This is what really happened"  
  
You see Bob sitting on a chair "This is a summed up version of what happened." He smiled at the Camera." THE FREAKING LOSER BOBTHEBUILDERSGIRL68, who mind you is NOT my GIRL, MADE MY SHOW SUCK BY FIRST GETTING ME TO RUN OFF THEN LETTEING SPUD TAKE OVER! WHAT KIND OF MORON IS SHE ANYWAY? THE RATINGS ARE DOWN TO 5 PEOPLE! IF I EVER SEE THIS BOBTHEBUILDERSGIRL68 I WILL CENSORED RIP OFF HER CENSORED HEAD!" Bob gets out of his seat to show everyone what he meant. Fingers covered up the lens of the Camera.  
  
"CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE!" Screamed a voice behind the camera.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Said the Dramatic Voice in the Background. "On with the show"  
  
"What are we going to do? Is the show still on?" asked Courtney.  
  
"The show must go on!" Kailee said dramatically. "But first, I need my coffee! HEY FREAKENGER GET OUT HER WITH MY COFFEE YOU LOWSY EXCUSE FOR A COFFEEE BOY!"  
  
A short, fat, unbearably ugly kid crawled into the studio. CAN YOU SAY DISGUSTING? I knew you could!  
  
"H-h-h-ere you are K-k-k-Kailee" The idiotic boy stuttered, handing the cup to Kailee.  
  
"Address me properly" Kailee said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"O Great Queen of everything here is your Coffee, being given to you by your horrible disgusting servant." He said.  
  
"What temperature is it on?" She asked a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"It's to hot to drink right now. It would burn your mouth off!" The weird thing said in reply.  
  
Kailee took the coffee and poured in on his head.  
  
"OUCHIES!" He yelped in pain, just like everyday when she poured scorching hot coffee on his head. His 3 wig this week was just burned off.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The insane Kailee laughed. She took off her shirt and pants to reveal...A LAB COAT! She put on her glasses and was running around madly. Normal? ...Actually...yes.  
  
Courtney sighed. "Kailee the nice men are coming. Be nice and don't bite them this time."  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WEARING A LAB COAT AND GLASSES AUTOMATICLLY MAKES YOU INSANE!!!!???????" Kailee screamed while running around the room.  
  
"Kailee, that's Icchan's line!" Aly stated from behind the camera.  
  
Kailee stopped running abruptly. "Yea you're right!"  
  
The nice men arrived.  
  
"NO! LET KAILEE STAY! I'LL MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GO INSANE AGAIN! I NEED KAILEE! WAH! MY KAILEE IS BEING TAKEN AWAY!" Joel was throwing a temper tantrum on the floor.  
  
"Ok" said the nice men "But she has to wear this!" They held up a straight jacket.  
  
"OH! THAT'S PRETTY LET ME WEAR IT LET ME WEAR IT! It would be nice for Easter!" Kailee exclaimed.  
  
The nice men looked at each other "sure...ok...whatever." They tossed her the jacket.  
  
"YAY! Can I have some ketchup now?" Kailee asked.  
  
LIKE I SAID POINTLESS CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO WRITE CRAP SO PLEASE PLEASE O PLEASE FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. STOP READING STUPID CHAPIE

To who is reading this?  
  
I am so sorry for destroying your brain cells (especially for those of you who know me and lose them because of me on a daily basis) Anyway, if you are reading this story STOP! It completely sucks and I know it!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! No plot at all, just a bunch of crap so PLEASE FLAME!!!  
  
NOW to the story (WHICH U SHOULDN'T BE READING U MUHAING FISH MONKEYS!)  
  
Part 4 of:  
BobTheBuildersGirl68's version of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
Bob The Builder  
A.K.A.  
SPUD THE SCARECROW  
  
Kailee slips the jacket over her head. "It's all nice a cozy!" Kailee lies on the floor. The nice men just look at her strangely while Joel, Courtney, and Aly just act like its normal. Joel puts 3 fingers up and slowly drops one every second. Once the last one drops...  
  
"YIPPIE!" Kailee jumps off the ground. She speaks quickly and doesn't take a breath "Today when I woke up I had my usual breakfast, some sugar, fruit loops, sugar, ketchup, some grilled chicken, sugar, and a little bit of garlic. It wakes me up just fine! Have you ever been to California? Anyway, so my mom says "No Kailee, we listened to that CD yesterday!" Afterwards he never liked Her again. Then one day my dog just blew up! So I told my aunt to just to put her hands in some water. Did you know that I could breathe out of my ears? So she told me I had to go home." Kailee looked up and smiled. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
The nice men were at their work trying to get their own jacket.  
  
Kailee's bottom lip begins to tremble, "They don't like me! WAH! They are just like all the other nice men!"  
  
Joel pats her on the back, "It's ok Kailee. I like you" He smiled.  
  
"Really? Even though I talk to much and to fast, like to jump around, don't understand all the jokes, am overly obsessive with wrestlers, Lord of the Rings, Bob the Builder, and Good Charlotte, and think that having a tail would be fun?" She said in one breath and sniffled afterwards.  
  
"Uh..." He blinked at her a few times.  
  
"I KNEW IT YOU HATE ME TOO! WAH!" She sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"No! I do like you even though...all the stuff you said!" He replied quickly. (A/N: Good cover!)  
  
Courtney and Aly, fearing for their friend insanity more than usual, decide to take control of the situation.  
  
"Malfoy is a stupid git!" Aly said, knowing Kailee would hear and get mad.  
  
Kailee instantly stopped crying and looked at the pair.  
  
"Legolas is so much more manlier than Aragorn" Courtney said catching on to Aly's plan.  
  
Kailee's hands shook with fury.  
  
"We don't have anymore ketchup" They said in unison.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT, NO NEED MY KETCHUP! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!?" Starts to scream hysterically and passes out.  
  
Joel smiles but after a second or 2 his eyes widen "AH! I think I've gone deaf!"  
  
"No you haven't. This is just the first time you've been around when Kailee wasn't awake. You are suffering from what we have labeled 'Kailee withdraw'" Aly recited.  
  
"NO! I need my Kailee!" Joel sobbed.  
  
"Jeez Joel! She sure has you on a short leash. You're obsessed with her even when she's knocked out. You're such a wimp." Courtney half- joked, half- meant.  
  
Will Kailee ever wake up? Will Joel recover from Kailee withdraw? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN HER DOG BLEW UP? Find out (except for the dog blowing up part) Next time on:  
BobTheBuildersGirl68's version of  
BUM BUM BUM BUM  
Bob The Builder  
A.K.A.  
SPUD THE SCARECROW  
  
STOP READING THE STORY YOU IDIOT! 


End file.
